


Oblivio

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Friends teach friends new vocabulary.





	Oblivio

Adrien was excited to eat lunch with his friends. His Mandarin lessons had canceled, so instead of telling Nathalie, he’d decided to join them at the park. Alya spent every second of them getting their food and walking to the park staring intently at him, and it was a bit unnerving. She said nothing though, not until they reached their destination.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t a throuple?” 

Adrien spit his water on Marinette, who had dropped her lunch on the ground. He turned to Alya, who didn’t even have the decency to look chagrined. “Excuse me? Does throuple even mean what I think it means?”

“That depends”, Alya smirked, “On whether you think it means a romantic or sexual relationship between three people.”

“I thought that was called being poly?” Nino, bless his soul, was helping Marinette get her food from the floor looked up, confused. 

Alya shrugged, “Not necessarily. A poly relationship that wasn’t a throuple would be if Adrien was dating Marinette and also dating Ladybug, but Marinette and Ladybug aren’t dating.” Marinette, who had just gotten her meal from Nino promptly dropped it again. Adrien bent to help her this time, wishing this conversation was not happening. 

“So”, Nino asked from the ground, “It’s kind of like how every square is a rectangle, but not all rectangles are squares?”

“Exactly. So, Adrien, are you guys a throuple?” 

Adrien sighed, “Well, considering I’ve never kissed Chat Noir, I’m gonna have to say no.” 

Marinette squeaked, this time losing her balance and almost falling herself. Alya caught her though with a “Careful girl”. Her cast was due to be removed that weekend, the same time as Ladybug’s. In the end, no one had gotten to sign it, and Adrien couldn’t help being a bit irritated with Luka about that. _How blind could a guy be?_ He hadn’t been able to sign Ladybug’s either, her suit was able to support her injury as though it wasn’t there, making it impossible to sign while transformed.

Nino draped an arm over Adrien’s shoulder, grinning. “Oh, so you and Ladybug have an open relationship? That’s cool dude.”

“They do not!” Marinette was glaring at them, gaze a blue flame of fury as she gripped her tray tightly. “Ladybug would never be unfaithful like that.”

“Okay Marinette”, Alya raised her hands placatingly.

“Yeah, but poly doesn’t mean cheating. Like, all parties would be aware of what was going on.” Nino turned to Adrien, “Right dude?”

“I mean, that is how that works”, Adrien shrugged, bewildered, “But we are in a monogamous relationship right now.”

“So you’d be okay if she wanted to date both of you?” Alya was now holding Marinette’s food and guiding her by the arm to their lunch spot.

“Sure, I guess.” Marinette made an odd keening noise behind him. “But I’m not sure why you’re asking me this.”

“You okay Marinette?” Alya helped the girl down on the picnic bench carefully. Marinette nodded, her face dusted with pink as Adrien and Nino joined her, though she refused to meet anyone’s gaze. Alya did not look convinced but turned to Adrien with a smirk. “Well, remember when Oblivio attacked?”

“You mean when you and Nino were Oblivio?”

“Yeah yeah”, she waved her hand dismissively, “I got pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing. I think there might be something going on there.”

Adrien’s heart stopped for a second. It’s not that he’d forgotten, but with all the kissing he and Ladybug had been doing recently, it had stopped seeming so important

“You shouldn’t tell people about that!” Marinette hissed, grabbing Alya’s arm. The way she defended Paris’ heroes was one of the many reasons he was so glad to have her as a friend. Her eyes flicked to him and immediately dropped once she realized he was looking at her, her cheeks burning.

“Calm down, we are just looking out for Adrien.” 

Marinette did not like that answer, glowering at Alya. “Yeah, well talking about his _secret_ relationship with Ladybug in a public place is not helping.”

Alya looked over her shoulder to the nearly empty park, brow arched, “Who are you worried about hearing us? There is no one even remotely close to us.”

“This is looking out for me how?” Adrien whispered to Nino as the girls continued to bicker. Marinette kept glancing over at him, though she never looked for more than a nanosecond. It was both odd and comforting to see her defending him so fiercely. Sometimes she was so distant he thought she might feel they weren’t very close.

Nino shrugged, “Honestly dude, she’s just upset Ladynoir isn’t a thing anymore.”

“Also, they only kissed because they lost their memories. Ladybug loves Adrien, end of story.” Marinette crossed her arms and raised her chin.

“Does Marinette ship me with Ladybug?” Adrien asked brows furrowing. 

Nino snorted, “Yeah dude, hilarious.”

“What’s so funny about that? She just seems really passionate about the whole thing, kind of like Alya is.” 

“Just trust me, it’s not _that_.” He glanced at Marinette and shrugged. “She’s just… really invested in your happiness. She, uh, cares about you.”

“Huh.” Adrien was surprised but pleased to hear that. He really cared about her too. “Yeah, Marinette’s the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, poor Marinette. She was the real victim in all of this.


End file.
